


Ты видишь?..

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Веселые приключения двух маньяков [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Delusions, Imagination, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Talking, Violence, imago
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Духовная беседа, планируемая каждым как спасение для другого, заканчивается отчаянно материально и разрушительно.





	Ты видишь?..

      Я никогда не имел особого вкуса к еде. Экзотические рестораны с их изысканными блюдами не заставляли сердце биться чаще, настойчивая жажда новых вкусов не терзала мой рот, желудок не сжимался в предвкушении от мысли об утонченном, редком и уникальном обеде, который можно позволить себе только по особенному случаю.  
      Я всегда чувствовал себя пустым; пустым — но не голодным. Не просто чувствовал, я должен был быть пустым. Пустым и чистым — таким должен быть человек, постоянно надевающий на себя шкуры убийц и психопатов. Я призрак, я демон, разгуливающий в чужих обличьях, узнающий чужие вкусы и нравы… чтобы потом выследить их. Поймать их…  
      — Убить их.  
      Ганнибал касается моей руки. Мне неприятно его прикосновение, оно было неприятно мне с самого начала, но особенно неприятно — сейчас, когда он сжимает мою руку своей ладонью, слишком сильно, слишком интимно… Я по-прежнему не до конца понимаю его, и это обычно страшит меня, но в такие моменты — просто раздражает. С моей точки зрения гурман не должен гладить свой обед, пока тот все еще жив, но он постоянно делает это, а это означает, что я по-прежнему ошибаюсь на его счет, что я по-прежнему чего-то не понимаю в нем, что я по-прежнему… не могу проникнуть под его шкуру.  
      Узнать его. Поймать его. Убить его.  
      — Ты ошибаешься, Уилл, — говорит он, бинтуя мое окровавленное запястье. Опять же, такое простое действие — я могу сделать его и сам, но он не позволяет, он настаивает, и я разрешаю… потому что хочу узнать, насколько далеко он способен зайти.  
      — Я ошибаюсь в чем?  
      Он держит мою ладонь обеими руками и говорит мне на ухо так, что я чувствую колебания воздуха от его дыхания:  
      — Во мне.  
      Ярость вскипает внутри, но я сдерживаюсь; сдерживаюсь изо всех сил, потому что я продолжил играть, а значит — согласился с условиями, заключил договор, написанный дымом на воде, а значит, я все еще Уилл Грэм, добровольно проходящий терапию у доктора Ганнибала Лектера, который сейчас бинтует мои окровавленные руки словно надевает мне обручальное кольцо. Я в ярости. Мои руки в крови его бывшего пациента; доктор заставил его ранить мою собаку и напасть на меня. Не прошло и получаса с тех пор, как я убил этого несчастного. Я в ярости.  
      …из-за того, что абсолютно не понимаю, о чем сейчас говорит Ганнибал Лектер.  
      Для человека, рядящегося в шкуры других людей, опасных и коварных людей, оставаться пустым и чистым важнее всего на свете. Пока ты надеваешь убийц, будучи пустым, им нечего противопоставить тебе. Они не могут схватить тебя за сердце, за разум, за душу — ведь ты пришел в их сознание пустым и чистым.  
      Ганнибал Лектер не понравился мне с первого взгляда. Нет, я не возненавидел его — я просто не желал иметь с ним никаких дел. Возможно, предчувствия действительно существуют. Возможно еще тогда, в первую встречу, когда он настойчиво пытался поймать мой взгляд, который я настойчиво от него прятал, я уже предчувствовал: он будет тем самым человеком, кто заполнит меня и осквернит мою чистоту собой.  
      — Уилл, вы совершенно не слушаете меня.  
      — А мне кажется, я только этим и занимаюсь, доктор Лектер.  
        
       _Ты никогда не называешь меня по имени, Уилл. И ты действительно никогда меня не слушаешь — ты ищешь в моих словах смысл. Это не одно и то же, Уилл. Иногда надо просто слушать — и смысл придет сам собой._  
       _Я касаюсь тебя чтобы убедиться в твоей реальности. С самого начала все мои действия служили этой цели — убедиться, что ты на самом деле существуешь, ты не дух, не ангел, не эфемерная всепронзающая божественная сущность, а реальный человек из плоти и крови._  
       _Ты, возможно, не помнишь об этом, но я слизывал кровь с твоей шеи и касался губами твоей плоти только чтобы почувствовать это. Почувствовать твою реальность._  
       _Реальность человека, которого я не хочу съесть._  
       _Ты не помнишь как я касался твоего тела, твоих волос, мочки уха, закрытых глаз. Тогда я раздел тебя и положил на стол; ты был без сознания, и я едва слышал твое дыхание. Я касался пальцами твоих губ, я приоткрыл твой рот и осмотрел язык, я касался твоей груди, прекрасно представляя твои внутренние органы, легкие, вздымающие и опадающие, твое пульсирующее сердце, я чувствовал его биение, когда прижимал пальцы к твоим ребрам, я чувствовал твой желудок, слыша звуки перевариваемой пищи… Это успокаивало меня. Работа твоих органов делала тебя реальным. Я прекрасно знаю, как устроено твое тело, Уилл._  
       _— Но вам хотелось заглянуть глубже, доктор Лектер._  
       _Разумеется, хотелось, Уилл! Как ты можешь винить меня в этом? Ты бог, блуждающий сквозь людей. Кому из нас не хотелось бы узнать бога?!.._  
       _— Узнать бога. Испытать бога. Положить конец легендам о его бессмертии._  
       _Я качаю головой. Ты по-прежнему понимаешь меня неправильно._  
       _— Осквернить бога._  
       _— Вы считаете, что я вас осквернил, Уилл?_  
       _— Я считаю, что вы намеревались осквернить бога, доктор Лектер._  
       _Сейчас это всего лишь игра в слова, мы оба знаем это, но мне по-прежнему горько от того, что мы так далеки от понимания._  
       _Я не хотел осквернять тебя, Уилл. Касаясь твоего бесчувственного тела, я ни разу не испытал желания съесть ни одну его часть. Я никогда не хотел убить тебя. Наоборот. Я хотел вытащить тебя наружу._  
       _Я верил, что где-то там, за этой оболочкой, за этой плотью, за ярким цветом глаз, которые ты вечно ото всех прячешь, где-то там есть настоящий Уилл Грэм._  
       _Человек, который может входить в чужой разум, как в свой дом._  
       _Я хочу узнать тебя, Уилл. Настоящего тебя. Я хочу обладать тобой._  
       _Я хочу почувствовать цвет, аромат и вкус твоей души._  
       _Я хочу поглотить тебя целиком._  
       _— Значит, это не было простым любопытством? Посмотреть, что со мной произойдет? — спрашиваешь ты, и я вижу: тебе нравится причинять мне боль такими словами._  
       _— Никогда, — отвечаю я, и в этот раз, похоже, ты мне веришь._  
       _Но если ты хочешь полного признания, я скажу. Я обманывал себя, Уилл. Вначале я думал лишь о том, что произойдет, когда я вытащу тебя наружу, выманю из раковины, когда я взгляну в глаза настоящего Уилла Грэма, человека, познавшего разум десятков убийц. Я думал о том, кем станет Уилл Грэм, когда признает тот факт, что он Уилл Грэм, а не «пустой и чистый призрак, входящий в разумы психопатов, чтобы поймать их»._  
       _Кем станет человек, вобравший в себя разум десятков убийц?.._  
       _Точнее… насколько хорошим убийцей станет такой человек?.._  
       _Я ошибался. Тогда я еще не понял, что всю жизнь хотел иметь кого-то, кто бы понимал меня. Кто знал бы меня. Кого-то, кроме меня; кого-то, с кем я могу разговаривать обо всем; меня, но не меня._  
       _Друга. Тебя, Уилл._  
       _Ты ведь знаешь, что я разговаривал с тобой все то время, пока ты был в больнице?.._  
        
      — Я слышал вас, доктор Лектер. Теперь я помню это куда более ясно, чем тогда.  
        
       _Я смотрел на твое кресло и не видел тебя в нем. Поэтому я разговаривал с тобой. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты вернулся целиком. Чтобы ты снова был…_  
        
      — В моей власти.  
        
       _Ты заканчиваешь за меня мою мысль и улыбаешься, и ты смотришь на меня прямо и ясно, и в этот короткий миг я внезапно, на одно лишь мгновение, ощущаю страх. За ним приходит озарение, и после — вспышка восторга. Ты понял! Ты наконец-то понял меня!.._  
       _Ты вернулся ко мне, понимая меня, и я принял тебя, зная, что ты намерен убить меня, но для меня это было лучше, чем отказаться от тебя._  
       _Ты не можешь полностью войти в мой разум, но и я не могу полностью подчинить себе твой. И ты понял это. Понял, что я не могу тебя просто так оставить. Ты понял свою власть надо мной, и поэтому ты вернулся._  
       _Чтобы вместе разделить отдающую медью трапезу._  
        
      — Однако это нечестно, доктор Лектер, — я говорю это ему, протягивая руку к его лицу и… смахивая невидимую пылинку с как всегда идеально чистого костюма. Он хорош в сокрытии своих чувств, о, он очень хорош; — против такого игрока можно использовать грязные приемы. — У вас все еще есть один ценный заложник. Скажите мне, каково это — спать с будущим обедом?..  
      — Ты ревнуешь, Уилл? — спрашивает он после паузы. Его маска дала трещину только на мгновение, и сейчас я снова вижу перед собой доктора Лектера, друга Уилла Грэма, всепонимающего и всепронзающего.  
      Интересно, зачем он на суде сказал, что я его друг? Лектер не мог не предположить, что после подобного заявления его показания аннулируются. Или мог?..  
      — К кому именно? — спрашиваю я, и лицо его на мгновение становится чуть более непроницаемым чем обычно.  
      — Мои отношения с Аланой тревожат тебя? — прибегает он к классической психологической уловке.  
      — Исключительно их финал.  
      Я хожу по его кабинету и ему, похоже, это нравится. Иногда мне кажется, что ему хочется найти как можно больше мест, где мы можем быть вместе. Раньше он любил держать меня за руки, а теперь еще и за голову. Слишком интимный жест, на мой вкус.  
      В конюшнях он помешал мне застрелить человека, но затем поспособствовал убить другого голыми руками.  
      Быть может, ему нравится думать, что я его марионетка?..  
      Хррясь! — он вдруг роняет на стол, на который я оперся, три книги. Я внимательно смотрю на него — не в привычках Ганнибала Лектера производить столько шума. Я бы даже сказал — невежливо. Странно.  
      — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы не трогали ее, доктор Лектер.  
      Он внимательно смотрит на меня исподлобья, затем садится и раскрывает одну из книг.  
      — Это невозможно, Уилл.  
      — Вы знаете, что я имел в виду.  
      — Я знаю? — он пододвинул к себе блокнот и взял ручку.  
      — Я бы хотел, чтоб она осталась жива и здорова. Физически и психически.  
      Он вздохнул и равнодушно произнес:  
      — Эта женщина предала вас, Уилл. Но вы все еще обеспокоены ее судьбой?  
      Я поворачиваюсь к нему. Наклоняюсь, ставлю руки на стол. Смотрю в мертвые глаза монстра.  
      — Это называется «прощение», Ганнибал. Мне казалось, вы должны быть знакомы с термином?  
      Я ухожу от него довольным. Я признал, что пока у меня не хватает сил поймать его. Не так просто поймать монстра, который уже однажды соскочил с крючка. Но можно его поддразнить.  
      Гнев порождает ошибки.  
        
       _— Гнев порождает действия, Уилл._  
        
      Опять он. Не может отстать от меня даже по пути домой. Я дую себе под нос, словно спугивая мошку.  
      — Ошибочные действия, Ганнибал.  
        
       _Когда мы наслаждались Фредди Лаундс, вдвоем, я чувствовал себя так, будто я касаюсь тебя, Уилл. Более чем когда-либо, касаюсь тебя, твоих рук, твоих пальцев, твоих губ, твоих внутренностей._  
       _Быть может именно тогда я осознал, что хочу от тебя чего-то большего, чем дружба. Чтобы разобраться в этом мне не хватает бесед с прелестной доктором ДюМорье, вежливо, но бесцеремонно сбежавшей от меня. К тебе, Уилл. Она сказала, что верит тебе._  
       _Она сказала, что мы достойны друг друга. Я наслаждаюсь этими словами и терпеливо жду, когда ты придешь к такому же выводу, Уилл._  
       _Однако терпеть с каждым днем становится все труднее. Мое желание растет и порой мне кажется, что скоро даже я не в силах буду обуздать его._  
       _И в этом будешь виноват только ты, Уилл. Но почувствуешь ли ты вину?.._  
       _— А вы чувствуете вину, доктор Лектер? За то, что отняли у меня всех, кто был мне близок?_  
       _— Чувствует ли влюбленный вину за желание обладать своим возлюбленным?_  
       _Ты слабо и насмешливо улыбаешься. Ты слышишь, но ты не слушаешь меня. Ты ищешь смысл моих слов, хотя он прямо перед твоими глазами._  
       _Я хочу обладать тобой целиком, Уилл._  
       _— Ты хочешь сделать из меня — себя, Ганнибал Лектер._  
       _— Если ты будешь так жесток, Уилл, люди могут пострадать, — говорю я, и рук касается воспоминание о нежной коже Аланы Блум, однако ты уже исчез. Ты не слышал меня в этот раз. Ты ушел._  
       _Я разозлился. На себя, за свою грубую попытку манипулировать тобой. Я могу только просить тебя о снисхождении к влюблённому, чья любовь остается безответной. Я не хочу сделать из тебя — меня, Уилл. Не в большей степени, чем…_  
       _— Если бы ваши пациенты делились своими впечатлениями о вас?.._  
       _Твой голос пришел ко мне, и я сглатываю, внезапно осознав правоту твоих давешних слов. Я действительно хочу сделать своих пациентов похожими на меня. И с тобой это удалось более всех, Уилл. Но меня влечет к тебе не поэтому._  
       _Меня влечет к тебе то, что все еще сокрыто. Я хочу узнать тебя полностью, Уилл._  
       _Ты ставишь кулаки на мой стол и наклоняешься ко мне. Слишком близко, и я осознаю иллюзию происходящего. Браво, Уилл, тебе удается сделать мне больно даже в моем сознании. А потом ты произносишь правду:_  
       _— Потому что когда во мне не останется для вас ничего интересного, доктор Лектер, вы сможете спокойно меня убить._  
        
      Это начиналось как игра, хотя для него это было игрой с самого начала, а я понял это слишком поздно. Но, произнося отчаянное: «Мне нужна ваша помощь!», я произнес пароль, позволивший мне войти в игру. Выйти на новый уровень. Признать правила, играть тонко, играть жестко, играть красиво, в конце концов. Вас ведь привлекает эстетика, доктор Лектер?..  
      Вы очень интересная рыба, мой дорогой психотерапевт. Вас непросто поймать.  
      Но и я — очень хороший рыбак. Рано или поздно вы окажетесь на моем крючке… или я должен сказать — на моем столе?  
      Вы хотели сделать меня похожим на себя. Вы преуспели.  
      Но сейчас я, право, в недоумении: в какую игру вы играете теперь?.. Я перестал привлекать вас как убийца? Откуда эти трагические жесты и печаль в глазах?..  
      Вы рисуете плохозаточенным карандашом и кормите меня древними мифами. Но я теперь вы, Ганнибал. Хотите сказать, что вам действительно интересны мифы?  
      — Только в качестве практических руководств. Я же говорил, Уилл, своими действиями я стремлюсь превзойти богов.  
      Я подхожу к его столу и встаю сбоку. Он продолжает рисовать.  
      — Есть один древний миф. О боге, который прибил себя к дереву. Он провисел там девять дней, и за это время познал просветление, руны и прочие важные истины.  
      — Норвежский бог Один. Я знаю, о чем вы говорите, Уилл. Но, признаться, от меня ускользает уместность этой истории в нашем случае.  
      Я улыбаюсь.  
      — Я никогда не верил, что Один сам повесил себя. Думаю, он так сказал об этом всем остальным.  
      Он поднял голову.  
      — Значит, его просветление было ложным?  
      — Вовсе необязательно. Причины, по которым мы попадаем в сложные ситуации, не влияют на уроки, которые мы извлекаем из них. Разве я мог бы сейчас говорить с вами, будь это не так?  
      — Я думал, причина наших встреч кроется в термине «прощение», который прекрасно известен как мне, так и вам.  
      Я нарисовал в воздухе сбоку от его шеи дугу.  
      — Вам ведь тоже удалось повисеть немного, доктор Лектер?  
      В этот момент он схватил мою руку и приложил к своей шее, даже скорее прижал. Я молча смотрел на него, ожидая, что он сделает дальше.  
      — Всякий раз, когда веревка затягивалась туже, я ощущал твои пальцы на моей шее, Уилл, — произнес он. — Но ощущал ли их ты так же, как сейчас?..  
      Я вырвал руку из его пальцев.  
      — Вы переходите границы, доктор Лектер. И подвергаете меня ненужному соблазну. — Я направился к двери.  
      — Вы все еще хотите убить меня, Уилл?  
      Я оборачиваюсь у выхода. Он поднялся из-за стола и стоит посередине комнаты, словно не уверен, следует ли ему пойти за мной или остаться.  
      Во что, черт возьми, он играет теперь?!  
      — Кто знает, — отвечаю я.  
      — Уилл!..  
      — Прощайте, доктор Лектер.  
      Когда я увидел его висящим на веревке над свинарником Мейсона, я подумал, что наше прощание в тот день действительно вышло грубоватым. Иногда забавно, как темы разговоров переплетаются с будущим, которое на тот момент еще только должно наступить.  
      Доктор Лектер смотрит на меня, покачиваясь. Ни тени улыбки, ни печали; сейчас он — мое полное отражение, он специально стал моим отражением, потому что понял — он не знает меня до конца. Он не уверен в том, что я сделаю. Он не боится, но он не уверен.  
      — Это оскорбительно, Ганнибал. Когда вы раскачивались над свинарником Мейсона, ваше лицо стало черной водой. Вы всеми силами пытались отразить меня, потому что сомневались во мне. Это было оскорбительно.  
      В этот момент он сделал то, чего я никогда бы не ожидал, что он сделает. Я даже не предполагал, что это есть в нем. Ганнибал Лектер схватил меня за запястья, прижал к стене своего кабинета и поцеловал в губы.  
        
       _А чего ты еще ожидал от меня, Уилл? Ты специально дразнил меня столько времени и думал, что я никак не отреагирую?! Я тоже живой человек, к твоему сведению!_  
       _Однако ты смотришь на меня расширенными от изумления глазами, и я понимаю, что ты не понимаешь. До сих пор не понимаешь._  
       _Ты дразнил меня не потому, что знал. Ты дразнил меня именно потому, что не знал. И в этот момент я чувствую ужасную неловкость, мне безумно хочется вернуть все как было, отменить мой поступок, собрать обратно проклятую чашку, обернуть энтропию вспять, лишь бы не сталкиваться с тем, что будет дальше._  
       _Эта слабость длится мгновение, но в это мгновение ты смотришь в мои глаза. Через миг я уже просчитал любые варианты того, что ты скажешь. Я уже готов ко всему. Я снова в игре, Уилл. Чтобы доказать себе это, я говорю:_  
       _— Ты слишком откровенно наслаждался моей беспомощностью, Уилл. В свете нашего последнего разговора…_  
       _— Мы что, притворимся, что сейчас ничего не произошло, доктор Лектер? — спрашиваешь ты, и я отпускаю твои руки, медленно, мне жаль расставаться с тобой, Уилл, ты даже не можешь представить, насколько жаль…_  
       _— Уилл. Простите. Я действительно пересек границы. Мне очень жаль._  
       _— Вам жаль чего, Ганнибал? Того, что вы влюбились в свое отражение, или того, что оно не ответило вам взаимностью?_  
       _Твои слова режут меня, подобно скальпелю. Не надо, Уилл. Я никогда не делал с тобой такого. Не надо меня препарировать._  
       _— Мне бы действительно хотелось услышать на это ответ, Ганнибал._  
       _Пожалуйста._  
       _— Я настаиваю._  
       _Я и не знал, что ты способен быть так жесток, Уилл. «Моим учителем был настоящий мастер», — читаю я ответ в твоих глазах. В них сейчас пляшут огни, а в твоих руках скальпель и ты собираешься сделать вскрытие, думая, что перед тобой труп. С внезапным ужасом осознаю, что ты не считаешь меня живым, Уилл. С того момента, как ты сказал: «мне нужна ваша помощь», ты начал свою игру. И этой игре не было места для меня живого. Все это время ты считал меня мертвым и тебя это вполне устраивало. Как же омерзительны тебе, должно быть, были мои прикосновения!.._  
       _— Присядем, доктор Лектер, — говоришь ты, и я слышу, как щелкают на моих запястьях невидимые, и оттого куда более могущественные оковы, когда я падаю в кресло. Ты наливаешь мне бокал вина и ставишь рядом на подлокотник — думаешь, у меня сейчас есть аппетит?.._  
       _Ты садишься напротив и пригубляешь вино, и мне кажется, что ты пьешь мою кровь._  
       _— Пожалуйста, не стоит размышлять о том, как вы собираетесь пустить в ход скальпель, доктор Лектер._  
       _Ты делаешь свой первый надрез уверенно и размашисто._  
       _— Ты думаешь, я хочу убить тебя, Уилл? — спрашиваю я, и осознаю, как жалко и неубедительно это звучит._  
       _— О, я не думаю, я знаю, доктор Лектер._  
       _Ты рассекаешь меня уверенно и весело — как человек, наслаждающийся своей работой. А я смотрю на тебя и не могу заставить тебя увидеть, что я все еще жив, что мое сердце бьется, что оно бьется для тебя, но ты словно слишком увлеченный практикант; ты надел наушники и закрыл глаза, ты наслаждаешься каждым действием не замечая, что режешь по живому… Я-живой смотрит на тебя и даже не может сказать, что в этот последний миг он восхищен тобой больше, чем когда-либо._  
       _— Миф о Нарциссе, доктор Лектер, — улыбаешься ты. — Я ценю попытку, правда, ценю. Зачастую психопаты страдают нарциссизмом сами по себе, вы же предприняли героическую попытку полюбить другого человека…предварительно сделав его собой. Увы, Ганнибал, мне даже не нужно быть психиатром, чтобы сказать, что это всего лишь извращенная форма нарциссизма._  
       _— Ты считаешь, что я сделал тебя собой?_  
       _Живой будущий мертвец предпринимает последнее усилие убедить своего мучителя в том, что он живой._  
       _Божественный свет в твоих глазах вспыхивает с новой силой._  
       _— Конечно. Иначе ты не влюбился бы, Ганнибал._  
       _Нет! Не правда!.._  
       _— Я знаю тебя, Ганнибал, — проникновенно говоришь ты, наклоняясь ко мне, и мне кажется, что ты совсем близко, что нас не разделяют три метра пространства. — Я в твоей голове._  
       _Я закрываю глаза. Мне больно, и я умираю. Возможно, ты убьешь меня сегодня сам, Уилл. Да, я знаю о твоей игре. И я знаю теперь, что ты знаешь. Но…_  
       _— Мне кажется, вы неверно интерпретировали ситуацию, Уилл. В моем случае куда больше подойдет миф о Пигмалионе, нежели о Нарциссе. Человек, сотворивший статую, настолько прекрасную…_  
       _— Что он влюбился в нее. В мертвую статую. А потом, когда «бог» вдохнул в нее искру жизни, Пигмалион обрел свое счастье. Вы, как всегда, решили взять божественное дело в свои руки, доктор Лектер. Но, кажется, перепутали искры, потому что ваша Галатея отказывается любить вас._  
       _Я кивнул._  
       _— Отказывается. И не просто отказывается, а жаждет убить своего творца. Этот миф повторяется в людях из года в год._  
       _— Так вы думаете обо мне? — ты встаешь и подходишь к моему креслу. — Что я хочу убить вас, доктор Лектер?_  
       _Ты кладёшь свои руки на мои. Ты наклоняешься ко мне, нависая надо мной, ты даже ставишь одно колено на мое кресло, чуть касаясь моей ноги. Я смотрю на тебя, и мое сердце бьется чаще._  
       _— А разве нет, Уилл?_  
       _— А разве нет, Уилл? — раздается эхо, и я понимаю, что рядом никого нет. То есть вообще никого. Что-то было в вине?.. Или раньше?.. Но как я не учуял?.._  
       _А в воздухе, словно манящий аромат последнего готовящегося блюда, звучит фраза:_  
       _— Может, я просто хочу мучить вас как можно дольше, Ганнибал._  
        
      Это было неожиданно. Грубо и невоспитанно было бы с его стороны лгать о таком. А это значит, он действительно…  
      — Давай исчезнем вместе, Уилл. Мне ничего не нужно, кроме тебя.  
      А он ведь даже не предлагает. Он умоляет меня.  
      Он знает о плане или не знает?..  
      Наверное, предыдущий Уилл Грэм выпал бы в шок от подобного поведения своего психотерапевта, но сейчас я спокойно могу поддерживать разговор и даже получать удовольствие от этого. Вчера меня поцеловал Ганнибал Лектер. Ганнибал Лектер влюбился в меня. Или он играет со мной в игру, где он влюбился в меня?.. Поистине грязнейший трюк.  
      А если я поверю?..  
      Где я потом окажусь? Рагу? Филе? Холодец?..  
      С удивлением осознаю, что мне не неприятно это внимание. Несмотря на все. Возможно, даже наоборот — мне льстит подобное внимание с его стороны. Ведь Ганнибал считает меня своим творцом. И он даже прав — в какой-то степени.  
      Если я ему подыграю, я смогу узнать, знает он о плане или нет.  
      Давай сжигать рукописи, Уилл! — безмолвно говорит мне доктор Лектер. Давай уедем прямо сейчас, Уилл! — предлагает мне мой лучший друг. — Все что угодно для тебя, только сделай что-нибудь, чтобы тот давешний поцелуй не разрушил наши отношения! — умоляет меня мой враг.  
      Хорошо, доктор Лектер, я в игре.  
      — Наши отношения уже никогда не смогут быть прежними.  
      — Я запечатаю это в себе, Уилл. Я больше никогда, ни словом, ни жестом…  
      — Но вы все равно будете — мыслью. Для меня ваши мысли видны так же отчетливо, как ваши слова и жесты.  
      — Я запечатаю свои мысли во дворце памяти, — говорит он, глядя мне в глаза. Блики каминного пламени слабо освещают его лицо.  
      — Вы правда можете сделать это?  
      — Для вас, — он кивает, а затем отводит глаза в сторону, смотря в огонь.  
      В этот момент мне хочется погладить его, потому что он похож на брошенного щенка. Это звучит настолько дико, что я с трудом верю сам себе, но это так. Я хочу не только поиграть с огнем — я хочу коснуться его. И я касаюсь — протягиваю руку к его лицу, этому демоническому, дьявольском лицу, столько времени являвшемуся мне в кошмарах и видениях, касаюсь ладонью его щеки, поворачивая обратно к себе, и произношу:  
      — В этом нет нужды.  
      В этот краткий миг, в миг, когда его глаза в удивлении распахиваются, на мельчайшую долю секунды я вижу в них искру человечности.  
      Неужели для него еще не все?..  
      Он опускается на колени передо мной.  
      — Я люблю тебя, Уилл.  
      Ты любишь меня или ты любишь свое отражение в моих глазах, Ганнибал?  
        
       _Может быть… я люблю обоих. А кого любишь ты, Уилл Грэм?.._  
        
      Но я оставляю этот невысказанный вопрос без ответа. Вместо этого я опускаюсь на колени напротив него и церемонно снимаю с него пиджак.  
      Играю я сейчас или нет?..  
      Я расстегиваю пуговицы на его жилетке — а он не сводит с меня глаз и, кажется, даже не дышит. Потрескивает пламя в камине. Жилетка аккуратно ложится сверху на пиджак. Ты ведь любишь аккуратность, не так ли?..  
        
       _Тебе я могу простить все._  
        
      Галстук. Прежде чем развязать узел, я легонько затягиваю его у шеи, просто чтобы он почувствовал касание. Я вижу твое дыхание, доктор. Неужели я заставил твое сердце биться чаще?.. Я протягиваю руку к верхней пуговице белоснежной рубашки, и в этот момент он сжимает мое запястье.  
      — Уилл.  
      Молча смотрю на него. У него всегда были слишком темные глаза, чтобы толком прочитать в них что-нибудь. Темные и неподвижные, как у змеи. Да, Ганнибал, я не большой поклонник твоей внешности — слишком часто являлся ты мне в черном обличии. Однако сейчас ты для меня эстетически прекрасен — потому что я смотрю в тебя, я смотрю в твою душу, а не на твое тело.  
      — Не делай ничего, если ты действительно этого не хочешь, — говорит он. Умоляет он. — Пожалуйста.  
      Я убираю его руку со своей и расстёгиваю его рубашку.  
      — Ты не настолько гениальный психиатр, чтобы заставить меня делать то, что я делаю сейчас.  
      Я снимаю с него рубашку. Теперь он стоит, обнаженный по пояс. Пламя освещает левую сторону его тела. Я смотрю на него до тех пор, пока он не начинает ощущать себя обнаженным. Два очень разных чувства — быть обнаженным и считать себя обнаженным. Он знает это не хуже меня.  
      Я протягиваю руку и касаюсь его щеки. Он чуть прислоняется лицом к моей ладони — едва заметный жест. Осознанное согласие.  
      Я не слишком уверен, что хочу его целовать. Но мне нравится ощущать его жажду. Жажду его губ и его тела. Мне нравится, что он жаждет меня.  
      Нарциссическое расстройство? Хотя… _почему же расстройство?.._  
      Эта шутка — его, я чувствую это. Я никогда не умел хорошо шутить.  
      Я делаю шаг и притягиваю к себе его голову. Мне нравится ощущать его неуверенность.  
      Что он сделает, если я сейчас уйду?..  
      — Закрой глаза, — приказываю я, и он подчиняется. Не сразу, но подчиняется, и это возбуждает меня настолько, что я беру его лицо в свои ладони. Лицо демона. Лицо убийцы. Я ничего не забыл.  
      Я помню все.  
      Я могу свернуть ему шею прямо сейчас.  
      И я знаю, что он, стоя передо мной на коленях с закрытыми глазами, тоже думает об этом. Но его руки, тем не менее, безвольно висят по бокам, и лишь слегка участившееся дыхание выдает его напряжение.  
      Ты готов пожертвовать жизнью ради этого, Ганнибал?.. Или ты думаешь, что я не стану этого делать?.. Или ты думаешь, что успеешь остановить меня?..  
        
       _Я просто жду, Уилл. Я ничего не думаю. Мне незачем планировать действия — они родятся исходя из того, что сделаешь ты._  
       _Ты прав, я не настолько гениальный психиатр, чтобы контролировать эту ситуацию._  
       _Хотя ты знаешь, мне бы очень хотелось._  
        
      Я целую его в губы. Я делаю это гораздо больше из любопытства — какие чувства это всколыхнет во мне? Будь я отражением доктора Лектера или же будь я собой?..  
      Это безумие — то, что я делаю. Но у разного безумия разный вкус, и я хочу попробовать это.  
      Он отвечает на мой поцелуй, он подается ко мне, наши языки сплетаются, и он как всегда пытается захватить контроль. Я закрываю его глаза второй рукой, потому что он их открыл, и разрываю поцелуй.  
      — Это не хорошо, Ганнибал. Я сказал тебе закрыть глаза.  
      — Ты не сказал мне не открывать их, Уилл.  
      Изысканно-неторопливый. Я бы сказал, манерный. Ритуальный. Вот каков вкус этого безумия.  
      — Если я буду смотреть в твои глаза, Ганнибал, я буду видеть там пустоту.  
      Я расстёгиваю его брюки, едва касаясь пальцами паха.  
      — Это будет лишь означать, что ты по-прежнему видишь то, что хочешь, Уилл, а не то, что есть на самом деле.  
      Я обнимаю его за голову и шепчу на ухо:  
      — Может именно потому, что я вижу то, что есть на самом деле, я хочу видеть то, что хочу видеть.  
      Я убираю ладонь, и он смотрит на меня. Пронзительно и дьявольски. И в то же время… покорно. Словно говоря мне…  
        
       _Я принимаю тебя таким, Уилл._  
       _Ты себе даже вообразить не можешь, как мне приятно то, что ты делаешь._  
       _Мне даже было приятно когда ты говорил, что фантазировал о моем убийстве._  
       _Что видел меня во сне._  
       _Приятно, что ты чувствовал мое касание даже когда меня не было рядом._  
       _Если сейчас потолок обрушится и погребёт нас под бетоном и щебнем, этот вечер останется навсегда в моей памяти. Впервые в жизни я чувствую себя бессмертным._  
       _Я протягиваю руки и от того, что ты позволяешь мне коснуться тебя, меня переполняет восторг. Я всего лишь глажу твои руки, а уже испытываю возбуждение, которого я не испытывал никогда, ни с одной женщиной или мужчиной в мире._  
       _Я расстегиваю пуговицы твоей рубашки, зная, что под ней больше ничего нет. Подобная обнаженность…_  
       _Я счастлив, что ты позволяешь мне делать это. Это правда, Уилл. Я счастлив._  
       _Я закрываю глаза, когда ты вновь целуешь меня. Ты можешь убить меня сейчас, Уилл. Мне не жалко._  
        
      Я заставляю его сесть, а затем лечь на пол. Возле камина тепло. Какое-то время я держу его запястья, и со стороны мы выглядим как сражающиеся, а не как… любовники.  
      Я пробую на вкус это слово и ощущаю, как оно маревом трепещет в воздухе между нами.  
      Я снимаю ботинки с ног Ганнибала Лектера. Я снимаю его брюки, носки и трусы. Я смотрю на него, дышащего, двигающегося монстра, раскинувшегося передо мной обнаженным. Отсветы пламени играют на его теле. Я провожу рукой по его груди, доходя пальцами до прижатого к животу возбуждённого члена. Физиологически, доктор, с вами все в полном порядке.  
      — Уилл, — хрипло произносит он и вдруг хватает меня за пальцы.  
      Я смотрю на него. Мне интересно, что он скажет на этот раз.  
      — Увидь меня. Пожалуйста, — он сжимает мою руку. — Прекрати видеть во мне только… монстра.  
      — Ты сделал монстра из меня, Ганнибал, — шепчу я, разводя его колени в стороны и надавливая на основание его члена пальцами. — Я думал, тебе нравятся монстры.  
      Вместо ответа он вдруг приподнимается и стискивает мои плечи — и я осознаю, насколько он силен, — и переворачивает меня на спину, вжимает в пол, сдирая мою рубашку. Его руки мечутся по моему телу, а я вглядываюсь в его глаза.  
      «Ты видишь?!»  
        
       _Я люблю тебя, Уилл. Увидь меня._  
        
      — Прекрати! — я резко вскидываю руку в тот момент, когда он наклоняется надо мной. Я сказал это так, чтобы у него не осталось сомнений в том, что все это была игра. Что если он немедленно не прекратит свое занятие, то больше никогда меня не увидит.  
      Его лицо застывает на миг. Он замирает, отшатнувшись от моей вскинутой ладони, и в это мгновение я вижу его.  
      Куда более уязвимого, чем я думал. Куда более слабого, чем я думал. Куда более склонного к саморазрушению. Куда более жаждущего… быть среди людей не только монстром. Видеть себя в чьих-то еще глазах — видеть настоящего себя. Видеть не только себя, но и кого-то еще.  
      Он действительно хочет сбежать со мной — даже больше, чем остаться. Даже если внезапно ФБР свернёт все расследование, ему будет хотеться сбежать со мной больше, чем остаться. Как там он говорил? «Хочет убить весь мир, чтобы остались только мы двое?..»  
      И я вижу в его глазах боль. Жгучую обиду от того, что я разбередил его тайные желания, а теперь отказываюсь их исполнять. Я вижу, как он отчаянно пытается понять меня и простить — даже сейчас, потому что если он не простит меня, ему придётся убить меня.  
      Я впервые вижу в нем человека.  
      Я дергаю его руки на себя, захватываю шею и переворачиваю его обратно на спину, как вначале. Как и должно быть по моему плану. Его дыхание участилось, его зрачки расширены, в его глазах растет понимание. Я прижимаю его запястья к полу и целую вновь. Теперь мне без разницы, как он выглядит, потому что теперь я сам хочу это сделать. Прикоснуться к человеку, который так упорно пытался стать моим другом.  
      Когда я его целую, он отчаянно прижимается ко мне. Он дрожит от меня, и это возбуждает. Я вновь отстраняюсь, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо. Он смотрит на меня и вдруг улыбается.  
      — Ты будешь обманывать меня до конца, Уилл?  
      Это звучит наполовину вопросом и наполовину просьбой.  
      — Я не лгу тебе сейчас, — отвечаю я, и его пальцы сжимают мои. Он прикрывает глаза.  
      — Потому что я вижу тебя сейчас.  
      Я вижу, как он счастлив в это мгновение. Я вижу в нем человека, и это тоже делает меня счастливым. Потому что я понимаю его желание сделать меня своим. Сейчас мне хочется сделать своим его.  
      Я целую его, я раздвигаю пальцами его плоть. Он неподатлив, но я не тороплюсь, мы ведь оба такие, я знаю, мы всегда будем сопротивляться до последнего — даже самим себе. Я никогда не делал этого с мужчиной, но с ним все получается как-то само собой, и когда я наконец вхожу в него, наши стоны сливаются в единый звук, хаотическая симфония нашего союза звучит удивительно гармонично.  
      И я знаю, он тоже думает об этом.  
      И еще немного о вкусе моих губ, который он хотел отведать слишком давно, настолько, что ожидание стало пыткой. Он думает, что я на вкус еще лучше, чем он ожидал.  
      — Но я не хочу тебя съесть, Уилл, — шепчет он, стискивая мои лопатки и подаваясь бедрами мне навстречу. Я ловлю губами его горячее дыхание.  
      — Зато я иногда подумываю об этом, — улыбаюсь ему. Наши голоса звучат отрывисто, прерываемые движениями. — Но потом вспоминаю, что тогда некому будет мне готовить.  
      — Я всегда… буду счастлив готовить для тебя…— шепчет он, и я подминаю его сильнее, беру за плечи и снова целую и он вздрагивает и стонет, и в этот момент он — живой для меня.  
        
       _— Позволь и мне, — шепчу я в твое ухо, и ты понимаешь, о чем я, и отпускаешь мои руки, и медленно выходишь из меня, заставляя ощущать себя неполным, заставляя чувствовать холод и одиночество, но затем я хватаю тебя и заваливаю на пол._  
       _Мы словно поменялись ролями — сегодня ты собран и аккуратен, а я — несдержан и суетлив. Я стягиваю с тебя ботинки, приспущенные джинсы и трусы, даже носки, мне хочется, чтобы ты был полностью обнажен передо мной. Я ласкаю твое прекрасное тело. Вдыхаю твой аромат, что-то беспокоит меня, но секундное чувство тонет в новых, столь желанных мной ощущениях._  
       _Я хочу обладать тобой полностью, Уилл._  
       _Ты сказал мне, что это невозможно. Ни один человек не может полностью узнать другого. Но он может попытаться._  
       _Я целую твои губы, я тысячу раз представлял, как делаю это, как царапается твоя щетина, как сплетается с моим твой язык, как пальцы погружаются в твои волосы, а наши тела сплетаются воедино. Я покрываю поцелуями все твое тело и я чувствую, что ты не просто играешь со мной, тебе это нравится, мои прикосновения приятны тебе, и это наполняет меня силой и счастьем._  
       _Сняв кондом, я касаюсь губами твоего члена, и ты хрипло стонешь, выгибаешься, а я сосу и облизываю его, желая доставить тебе как можно больше наслаждения._  
       _Я аккуратно ввожу палец в твой анус. У нас нет смазки, только слюна. Ни один из высокофункциональных психопатов не предусмотрел этот вечер у камина, и потому я нежно и бережно растягиваю тебя, как недавно делал для меня ты._  
       _Люблю тебя, Уилл._  
       _Когда я вошел в тебя, я чуть не кончил от твоего стона и своих ощущений. Это больше, чем просто секс, это слияние. Я делаю это в той же позе, так же глядя в твое лицо, как ты — в мое. Люди обычно любят других так, как им бы хотелось, чтобы любили их._  
       _Я буду любить тебя, как ты захочешь, Уилл._  
       _Я это ты._  
        
      — А ты это я.  
        
       _— Ты чувствуешь, Уилл? Ты чувствуешь меня в себе?_  
        
      — Я всегда чувствовал тебя в себе.  
        
       _Я сливаюсь с тобой в поцелуе, потому что твои слова уже не могут удовлетворить меня. Мне нужно больше. Мне нужен весь ты._  
       _Я давно не дышал так часто и никогда не испытывал эйфории, подобной той, когда ты сказал, что видишь меня. Ты не просто это сказал, ты действительно увидел. Коснулся рукой моего сердца._  
       _Раньше ты вообще не верил, что оно у меня есть._  
       _Мне больно от того, что если ты отпустишь его, оно разорвётся. Тогда будет не больно. Мне больно сейчас — от предполагаемого действия. Прости, что сомневаюсь в тебе, Уилл. Но я не могу не делать этого. Такова моя природа._  
       _Я думал это так глубоко, но ты вдруг протянул руки и закрыл пальцами мне рот и глаза._  
       _— Не думай об этом сейчас._  
       _Я вздрагиваю. Как ты?.._  
       _— Что бы это ни было, — добавляешь ты и улыбаешься, и я гасну и растворяюсь от твоей улыбки, мои мысли выметаются из головы, я улыбаюсь тебе в ответ._  
       _— Прости._  
       _Я беру тебя за спину и поднимаю, мне хочется слиться с тобой сидя, чтобы ты был на мне, чтобы я был в тебе, чтобы видеть тебя частью меня, чтобы чувствовать тебя как можно полнее._  
       _Пламя освещает тебя с одной стороны, заставляя волосы отливать огнем, но твои глаза по-прежнему яркие, и ты все чаще прикрываешь их. Я смотрю на твои приоткрытые губы, на твое тело в моих объятиях, и я приказываю себе не кончать, пока ты не кончишь, Уилл, я хочу сделать это вместе с тобой, я хочу, чтобы удовольствие оргазма стало единым для нас. Но мои руки беспорядочно скользят по твоей спине, бёдрам, голове и шее, я теряю контроль, опьяненный тобой и твоим телом…_  
       _— Уилл!.._  
        
      — Теперь ты, Ганнибал, — говорю я, успокаивая его и поднимаясь с него. Я не привык к подобному, новые ощущения тела дразнят, заставляют чувствовать мир по-иному. Наша любовь стала чем-то трансцендентным, запредельным, чем-то, что не может вписаться ни в какие рамки и следовательно, перед ней не могут устоять никакие условности.  
      И доктор Лектер это понимал. Он накрыл мою руку своей, помогая надеть новый презерватив. Он провел пальцами по моим щеке и шее, нежно сжал мой член. Я возбужден открывающимися мне новыми чувствами. Он же почти умоляюще льнет к моей груди, ища мой взгляд, и я вздрагиваю от возбуждения. Видеть его таким, ощущать свою власть над ним… восхитительно. Я целовал его долго, неторопливо, с ритуально-сдержанной страстью. Я слышал и чувствовал, как сбивается, теряя ритм, его дыхание. Как он впивается в меня тонкими пальцами, как вздымаются и опадают его грудь и живот, как цепляются друг за друга наши языки и как он уже не может сдерживать стоны наслаждения.  
      — Уилл… Я люблю тебя, Уилл.  
      — Ганнибал, — я произношу его имя ласково и успокаивающе, я беру его лицо в руки нежно, смотрю в глаза бережно, стараясь не нарушить нашу хрупкую гармонию ни словом лжи, ни жестом фальши… ни мыслью о будущем. В этот миг я просто люблю его.  
       Глаза его светились от торжества, и было в нем что-то запредельно порочное, когда, расставив колени, он стал насаживаться на мой член. Он опустил веки, но все равно не отрывал взгляда от моего лица.  
      — Уилл… — Он застонал, дыхание пресеклось и стало рваным, когда мой член стал входить глубже в его горячее тело, его рука схватила мою и вплелась в нее, и я погладил его кисть большим пальцем. Он стиснул пальцы сильнее и улыбнулся мне как-то невероятно беспомощно.  
      Я провел пальцами по его широкой спине. Огладил бедра и лопатки, провел по позвоночнику и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Я положил его руки себе на плечи. Сейчас я контролировал наши отношения более чем когда-либо.  
        
       _— Но я хочу, чтобы ты тоже поддался, Уилл. Поддался этому чувству и позволил ему унести тебя. Я хочу, чтобы нас было двое в потоке._  
        
      — Ты много говоришь, Ганнибал. Отринь неуверенность. Мы здесь, и мы вдвоём.  
        
      — Мы здесь, и мы вдвоем, — послушно повторил он, и, подчиняясь движению моих рук, поднялся и опустился на член. Его бедра дрожали, волосы растрепались и закрыли один глаз, лицо покраснело, как и мое, конечно. Но все-таки я был возбуждён меньше. Я мог контролировать нас. Вверх — вниз, вверх — вниз, вверх…  
      Мы двигаемся в ритме наших сердец.  
      Сегодня его сердце бьётся чаще моего. В кой-то веки.  
      Я ускорил темп. Постанывающий от каждого движения, покорный, вцепившийся в меня Ганнибал возбуждал все больше, я неотрывно смотрел в его лицо, продолжая двигаться в его внутренностях, продолжая входить в него, обладать им, иметь его…  
      И на миг мне показалось, что я хочу съесть его. Поглотить его плоть и его душу. Сделать его своим.  
      Я был близок к оргазму, я застонал, но внезапно до безумия захотелось отсрочить этот момент, оставить нас вдвоем заниматься любовью перед камином вечно, потому что любое, даже самое приятное окончание действия ведет к реакции. Сейчас я не хочу реагировать. Сейчас я просто хочу быть. Я замедлился, коснулся горячей щеки Ганнибала и поцеловал его. Тот с готовностью ответил на поцелуй, прижимаясь ко мне телом и языком, он закрыл глаза и шептал мое имя, он трепетал от любви как нормальный живой человек. Мой человек.  
      Я стал двигаться быстрее, жестко зафиксировав его и вбиваясь в его бедра. Его стоны стали громкими и бессвязными, какое-то время он смотрел на меня, а потом не выдержал и уткнулся лицом в мою голову, сжав ее руками. Я взял его член, стиснул его, провел пальцами вниз-вверх, чуть прижал головку. Дрожа всем телом и совершенно перестав себя контролировать, Ганнибал с криком кончил. Я терзал его член, пока он не выплеснул все до последней капли, запрокинув голову, стискивая мои плечи и вжимаясь в меня бедрами.  
      И в этот момент я тоже кончил, не смог сдержаться, почувствовав, как резко сжав меня, Ганнибал обессиленно стонет, как расслабляется его плоть, как соскальзывают его руки, как его только что звеневшее от напряжения тело становится мягким и покорным.  
       _— Спасибо, Уилл,_ — прошептал он, прижимаясь к моим волосам, и мне почудились слезы в его голосе. _— Я никогда… этого не забуду._  
        
       _И ты ушел, не зная, что в тот момент, когда я, обмякнув на тебе от оргазма, зарылся лицом в твои волосы, я учуял мессианский запах Фредди Лаундс. Я все понял._  
       _Это почти разорвало меня на части._  
       _Ты предал меня с самого начала, Уилл._  
       _Когда ты ушел, я долго лежал перед камином как умирающее животное, вдыхая запахи нашей последней встречи. Я плакал, клянусь тебе. Ты сжал мое сердце слишком сильно; кажется, оно лопнуло._  
       _Я пытался выжечь тебя из себя и не мог; я заснул обессиленным, слабым как никогда раньше. Я больше не хотел просыпаться._  
       _Однако утром я подумал о том, что у тебя не было причин делать это со мной. Заниматься сексом со мной. Никаких причин, твой план был хорош, не забудь ты про мое обоняние — идеален._  
       _Но ты любил меня тем вечером._  
       _Я возненавидел тебя за то, что при любом исходе этим поступком ты впечатал мое чувство надежды в вечность. Вдавил его ногой, словно вбивая кость в свежий асфальт. Я возненавидел тебя за то, что вне зависимости от исхода я всегда буду находить в мыслях лазейку чтобы думать, что ты любишь меня._  
       _Ты впечатал мою любовь к тебе и мою ненависть к тебе в вечность. Теперь, куда бы я ни пошел, горечь нашей разлуки будет портить вкус любого блюда._  
       _Это было очень жестоко, Уилл._  
        
      — Ты тоже делал много жестоких вещей, Ганнибал.  
        
       _Я оборачиваюсь, но за моей спиной только ветер и кривые узкие улочки осенней Тосканы, с ее виноградными запахами и ажурными тенями декоративных цветов. Мои пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются, словно желая задушить ветер, принесший мне твои последние слова._  
       _Я все еще люблю тебя, Уилл._


End file.
